unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Gruty
I have made an actual game: https://somecoolwebsite.github.io/games/cog/cog.html its a work in progress so pretty bad rn u can add to it at: https://github.com/somecoolwebsite/somecoolwebsite.github.io/tree/master/games/cog pls add models and suggestions!! (obj files only pls) Modes * Easy Mode * Normal Mode * Hard Mode * MLG Mode Fighters * Adolf Hitler * Ajit Pai * Alan (Jurassic Park) * Alex (Minecraft) * Alex Jones * Angel * AVGN * Baby Luigi * Baby Mario * Banjo Kazooie * Barack Obama * Barney * Bath Dog * Big Smoke * Billy Herrington * Billy Mays * Black Bird (Angry Birds) * Boomboxer (Super Paper Mario) * Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Buffsuki * Business Man * Carlos * Carlos Alberto Trejo * CDI Link * Chell (Portal) * Chibi Robo * Chocadooby * Chuck (Angry Birds) * CJ (Grand Theft Auto) * Clank (Ratchet and Clank) * Clippy the Paperclip * Creeper * Cupid * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Daxter * Dragonborn (Dungeons and Dragons) * Drake * Drake Parker (Drake and Josh) * Egg Man * Eminem * Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Enderman * ET * Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Fat Albert * Fat Yoshi * Fi (Legend of Zelda) * Fippy (Happy Tree Friends) * Freddie Freaker * Freddy (FNAF) * Frollo * Gaston * Genie * Ghost * Giant (Clash Royale) * Gru * Gummy Bear Man * Guy Fieri * Hank Hill * Hercules * Honoka (Dead or Alive) * Humpty Dumpty * IM Meen * Inspector Gadget * Irate Gamer * Jail Break (The Emoji Movie) * Jak * Jamie Maussan * John Wick * Johnny Test * Josh Nichols (Drake and Josh) * Kat (Kid vs Kat) * Kid Icarus * King Harkinian * Kirby * Knuckles * Kratos * Lava Girl * Lego Police Officer * Leonidas * Lighting Mcqueen * Link * Little Mac * Lloyd (Ninjago) * Luigi * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) * Mama Luigi * Mario * Marth (Fire Elbem) * Micheal Jordan * Micheal P * Micheal Rosen * Morshu * Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Mulan * Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Nicolas Cage * Nico * Nozomi Eli * Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Olie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Panty (Panty and Stocking) * Paul Bart * Peach * Pepsi Man * Peter Pan * Pikachu * Pinkie Pie * Pinocchio * PSY * Racer Max * Rachet (Ratchet and Clank) * Rainbow Kirby * Ramón Valdes * Raven (Teen Titans Go) * Rayman * Red (Angry Birds) * Reggie * Rin Hanayo * Rosalina * Sally * Samus * Scout (TF2) * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear Solid) * Shantae * Shark Boy * Sherlock Gnomes * Snoop Dogg * Sonic * Spongebob * Stella (Angry Birds) * Steve (Minecraft) * Steve Buscemi * Stocking (Panty and Stocking) * Story Bot * The Lorax * Thomas the Tank Engine * Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Toad * Tony the Tiger * Twilight Sparkle * Van Darkholme * Vector * Villager * Weird Al * Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101) * Yoshi * Yoshimitsu (Tekken) * Zombie (Minecraft) Npc's * George Volcano Iteams * Banana * Bell * Blood Heart * Bowl * Burger * Can * Card * Cat Bell * Chicken * Chicken Nuggets * Coca Cola Cup * Coin * Cotton Candy * Couch * Crystal * Diamond * Donut * Dollar * Dr. Pepper Cup * Envelope * Fed Ex Box * Fire Flower * French Fries * Giant Mushroom * Hot Dog * Ice Cream * Ice Flower * Jeans * Jet * M&M * Maxell Disc * Milk * Mushroom * Lego Box * Raccoon Leaf * Paper * Pear * Penguin Suit * Penny * Pepsi Cup * Plushy * Popcorn * Rainbow Book * Rainbow Cake * Rainbow Cookie * Rainbow Slinky * Ruby * Straw * Strawberry * Super Star Weapons * Freeze Gun Battle Maps * Circus * Dungeon Town * Electric Fields * Gorge Temple * Heaven * Italy * Japan * Lake Forest * Mexico * Military Camp * Nether World * New York * Sky Island * The Moon * The Silent Realm * Underground Harbor * Volcanic Desert Trivia * You will have the ability to fly and Darude Sandstorm composed the music * You can play this game on Wii, GameCube, Nintendo 64, Wii U, PC, TV, and the Nintendo 3DS * There are 220 copies of this game * Valve was the developer for this game Category:Shames